


Secret Moments Alone

by Eiricat



Series: The Warrior of Light and her Lionhearted Rogue [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, So much smut, the thirst is strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiricat/pseuds/Eiricat
Summary: Latest Chapter:Thancred has missed his warrior very much. So much so he is on her the instant she comes home to him. It ends up with them both in a storage room.--------Just a place where I can put anything that I don't want to put in "Crossroads" or a different collection or just doesn't have a place.





	Secret Moments Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea where my brain went to when I decided to try my hand at smut. But here it is, and I was told to post so, so now I can't back out /shrug
> 
> Um, enjoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred misses his warrior, very, very much. So much that it lands them both in a secluded storeroom.

Spread out over some storage boxes with her arms thrown around her love, the Warrior of Darkness is an utter mess. Her robes are bunched up around her waist as she lies on her back, tail thrashing wildly, her smalls dangling from an ankle. Any noise she makes is muffled in the intense kiss her lover has her in, her tongue only barely able to keep up with Thancred’s as he darts in, boldly exploring every part of her mouth before he retreats and softly nibbles at plush kiss swollen lips. Anytime she begins to get loud again he’s back, sealing away any noise that might escape. Her gloves lie discarded on the floor along with his, her cane dropped on the floor by the door and his gun blade.

The gunbreaker is on his knees, one on either side of her legs. His left arm he has wrapped around the mewling warrior, bracing himself against the the top of the box so as not to crush her with his weight. His right is reaching down her front, hand moving as he drags his fingers in and out of her sopping wet cunt, clear nectar dripping down her thighs and dampening his trousers. She can feel the evidence of his want as it drags up and down her belly and side. It sends a shiver she is sure he can feel, her thoughts proven true when he smiles into his kiss and twists his hand a certain way that --_Oh, I haven’t felt that before_\-- has her suddenly seizing up, muscles stiffening as her breath stutters to a stop. Her hips frantically try to jerk forward against his as she feels her core clench down in pleasure, fluttering strongly against the fingers now buried inside, twitching as they drag against her to prolong the feeling.

It takes her a second before her lungs demand breath, her chest heaving and creating a delightful picture for the bard, breasts rising and falling in her bid to bring air back into her starved lungs. A moment later, when her breathing begins to slow down and the flutters start dying, he pulls his hand back, his weight disappearing from her body as moves back to stand. She craves it, wants it back back, her dark pink eyes staring in heated focus as he gets back to his feet and raises his hand to his lips, tongue darting out and lapping at the digits to clean every last drop. The sight makes her cunt and belly clench in want, a pitiful whimper leaving her lips as he groans and savors ever bit as he stares back, pupils blown wide and almost eclipsing his lovely brown irises. The filthy wet noises he makes sent another pang of heat though her. He really knew how to stir her desire, a fact she was very glad for in that moment.

“Do not worry, my star. It will only be a minute.” Thancred breaths out as he drops his hand and unbuckles his pants and belts, just enough so he can slip his cock free. The miqo’te focuses on it, admiring the mess of pre-cum on the tip of the rather erect member. She swallows hard, mouth watering. It was there, and all because he _wanted her_. He pumps his hand a few times, spreading the oil (and when had he grabbed that?) and slick around his engorged length before he steps forward, eyes dark with carnal desire, pulling her hips closer to him eagerly. One hand steadies his member while the other braces himself against the crate-top and then with a carefully aimed thrust, he is inside, buried to the hilt, his forearm straining as he holds himself still to savor the moment. The woman beneath him moaned brokenly, walls clenching around the welcomed presence, her hips wiggling eagerly as they try to chase her pleasure against him.

The action makes the man huff out a small laugh before he retreats and gives her what she wants, slow but powerful thrusts that grind against her cunt, the friction and pleasure jolting though her clit. The warm embrace of her slick walls make him shudder, realizing that he won’t last long tonight; it had been too long since he had had her last. He had to do something, anything to speed her along into breaking before himself. His pride wouldn’t allow him anything less.

“Thancreeeddd,” she manages to whine, grasping his head towards her, slotting her face against the side of his neck, lips and teeth catching against the sensitive skin of his tattoo. “Touch me, please, please, _please_!”

Yes, that would do, that would bring her to release he thought, as he darted his hand down, finding that bundle of nerves and applying just enough of his fingertips against her clit the way he remembered she had liked, hoping that his memory was still true as he moved his hands in numerous patterns that never let her adjust to just one type of pleasure for too long. He thanked the Twelve that she seemed to be extra sensitive that day as he steeled himself the best he could, heated panting against his neck not helping in the least as she clung to him, trying so hard to muffle her cries and utterly failing. He pressed himself along her body as best as he could, her hands moving themselves down and around his back and clenching into the folds of his coat

“Yes, just like that, I--” A twist of his fingers coupled with a well timed thrust cuts her off , pleasure almost fit to bursting. She just needed a little more from him, just a few moments more Twelve above, just enough so she could burst and shatter in the best way she knew how--

One last rub, one last twist has her body freeze once more. Eirina bit down on the thick juncture of his neck where magical mark meet armor to stifle her cry, totally lost to the waves of rapture radiating from her core. Her walls started to pulse wildly around him as they clenched down, milking him for all she was worth.

The combined mix of pleasure and pain at the bite made Thancred’s core clench as it became too much for him to withstand. It took only one, two, three more hard thrusts before he spent himself inside her, body shuddering to a stop as he brokenly gasped out her name and leaned against her, utterly floored by the strength of the fire that was his orgasm. The pinkette brokenly mewled again at the sensation of his seed pumping into her, rope after rope of thick hot cum painting her pussy. Her ear twitched as he panted into her ear, her tail lazily thwaping him in the side.

“Ah, _Gods_.” His breath caught, Thancred heaved himself onto his side next to her, an arm snaking around her front and pulling his precious warrior to him. An unladly like snort left her as she opened her eyes and smiled fondly at him.

“Gods indeed. It seems like someone missed me very much.”

“Very much so, my beloved star.” He squeezed her gently as he closed his eyes in contentment.

A couple more moments later, her hand brushes up against his neck as she turns to face him, a bloom of differing purples and reds greeting her. If she squints, she even thinks she can see blood and a faint intent of her teeth. Her face flushes redder than a rolanberry in embarrassment. Her self control really must have been beyond reach if she bit him that hard.

“Um. I can heal that for you, if you want?” Thancred chuckled and kissed the top of her head, lips quirking upwards in a smirk. While it does hurt a little, the mark that is surely there is more than worth the discomfort.

“I shall have to pass on your offer. I would like to keep it as it is not often I see you lose control so easily.”

An amused hum is all he receives before she lifts her hand from his neck and places it on his cheek, lovingly stroking the skin there. “As much as I would love to stay here with you, we should move soon. I don’t fancy being caught here, do you?”

He presses one last lingering kiss on top of her head before he sighs rather theatrically, moving off the crates and grabbing a square of cloth from his coat. He cleans himself and tucks his softened cock back in his pants before he leans over and gently starts cleaning the mess from her thighs. The picture of the satiated mess than she is sends satisfaction curling though his chest as he pockets the used cloth and kneels down, tenderly replacing her smalls and helping her up from the crate. He then grabs their discarded gloves and offers her hers.

“Ever prepared, you lovable rogue. Although I suppose I should be quite thankful that you were.” Eirina shifts her robes back to their proper place and smooths out her hair as best she can before she turns to him and rights the collar of his coat and smooths down the front. His returning rakish grin sends butterflies dancing in her stomach, which multiply when he leans over slightly and kisses her forehead gently.

“Now that we’re presentable, lets go find Ryne, shall we? She’ll be most delighted to see you back so soon.” He offers her his arm which she takes, and they both walk out of the storeroom without a care in the world as they go to find the girl, smiling the whole way.


End file.
